


Whispers of the Wind

by Tien



Series: 30 min challenges [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tien/pseuds/Tien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 30 min challenge. </p><p>The second part to A World Without Heir.</p><p>Same plot, this time from John's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of the Wind

Heh heh, you pretty much blew it. 

Well, actually, you guess you did a pretty good job! Everyone made it out fine, and they made a new world, and it's awesome! You're so proud of them. You just wish you could join them.

Being dead sorta sucks for that.

You remember watching him pick you up and carry your body away. You remember his tears, and how he held you. You drifted behind him silently, making eye contact with your friends hurt, so instead you focused on his horns. He took your body somewhere private, and you listened as he cried and screamed your name. So desperately you wanted to scream back. You wanted to wipe the tears from his face, and the blood from yours. You cried too, but he couldn't hear you, no one could hear you. Instead you hugged him from behind and buried your face in his back, sobbing with him. He went stiff briefly, and your breath caught in a chest that wasn't real, for just a moment hope rose in your heart, maybe he could feel you. But that thought died as soon as he went back to crying over your body.

Eventually he picked up your corpse and carried it back to the others. You looked on as they dug a hole and Karkat placed your body gently in its new grave. He tenderly brushed the bangs from your eyes and ran his hand down your cheek one final time. You could hear him purr softly and kiss your forehead, before he stood up and buried his face in his hands. He stayed there a long time. You never left his side, you sat back to back with him, keeping him company he'd never know was there. 

You couldn't leave him, no way. The thought never crossed your mind. You didn't care if this made you a restless spirit or whatever, you wanted to stay near him, and you would. You watched Karkat Vantas move on, which was great, he needed to live again. 

You discovered something pretty cool about yourself too; you found out you could still move the wind. It was so much fun drifting with it again. You missed the feeling of commanding it and directing it, to feel it twist around you and pick up leaves and scents and man did you miss this! You would spend hours flying over the new towns and settlements that sprung up under your friend's guidance. However, you would always drift back to Karkat.

It was nice controlling the wind; it gave you a way to tell him you're still here. You hoped he could feel in all the gentle breezes you sent his way, the way you would run it though his hair and mess with him when he was feeling down. You're certain he knew it was you, his lip would curl up into a smile and he would laugh. Sometimes he would joke with you and swat back. The wind gave you a way to touch him, a way to make yourself known. 

Often there were many times that you would sit on your gravestone and wait for him to come. You had the times memorized. You would wait; a goofy grin on your face for your boyfriend to walk up that hill. He always brought flowers the color of your eyes, no matter the season. He would sit with you and talk. You already knew a lot of what he told you, but that never bothered you, hearing his voice was the best you could ever hope for. Sometimes he still cried, and those were the moments where you would drift to his side and hold him in an embrace he couldn't feel. You'd cry too, even though you knew there was nothing you could do about your situation.

He would talk for long hours about everything. You were so glad everyone was doing fine, you were so thankful your friends were ok, that they were living and falling in love. Karkat was happy too, from what you could see. He still held you in his heart a feeling you mirrored. You were sad for a moment that he wouldn't find anyone else, you didn't want him to be alone, but at the same time you were happy. He still loved you, even though he could never see you again, or even hear you.

In fact, you're really lucky. At least you can see your lover, you can hear his voice. Karkat doesn't have that luxury. You'd still talk to him though, all the time. You'd laugh at his jokes, and the funny events that happen in town. You smile and nod your head, just like you were there with him. Even when he wasn't speaking you'd talk to him. You'd send the wind by his ear; you'd use it to whisper things to him. Mostly his name and sometimes to tell him you love him. 

There were moments when you were sure your voice reached him. He would turn and look straight at you, you'd be smiling and wave, you know he couldn't see you, but you know he felt you. That was all that really mattered.

You were like a god of this world. You couldn't be seen, but you were still there, and you'd protect this town with everything you had. It was a coastal town, right alongside the beach. There was a strong storm coming in from the ocean, you had been feeling it for days. But you couldn't alert anyone, no matter how hard you tried to get Karkat's attention; he just didn't know what it meant. You would blow strong gusts at him and scream his name; he just assumed you were mad with him because he wouldn't visit enough. On the upside, he came every day that week, on the downside; the storm grew stronger and stronger.

Eventually you could see it, dark and brooding on the horizon. The wind picked up without your say and would whip through town, shaking the trees and houses. This was unacceptable. You floated to the middle of town and commanded the wind cease. Everything went still. You found Karkat by the shore; he could see the storm, his red eyes suddenly alert. You drifted down alongside and sent him a reassuring breeze that played with his hair and touched his face softly. He looked up, somehow always knowing where you were. "John," he said quietly, "this is what you meant wasn't it? You were warning me."

You blew the wind again surrounding him gently with your presence. "Don't worry," you told him calmly, "I can protect you, protect everyone." You're not sure if he heard, but you know he understood. You flew to the middle of the bay. The winds started to pick up again, the swirled and blew strongly trying to force you out of the sky. Arms outstretched you fought back, telling the wind to obey you and only you. Rain started falling and the waves crashed against the shore. 

Your body would glow the familiar blue, just like when you were alive. "No," you whispered to the wind, to the storm. "No, you won't harm them, I won't let you." Your eyes were probably glowing blue by now too; you fought harder, grabbing the wind, forcing it away. It swirled around you dark and thick and the heat was picking up. Nature wanted nothing more than to swat you from the sky and continue on its path. You would not budge. 

You declared yourself a god, and gods didn't move for storms. You had people you had to protect down there. People you've given your life for, and you'd do it again. Lighting whizzed by your head, you were unfazed. What could lightning do to you that Lord English hadn't? You smirked confidence rising as more and more of the storm system bent under your will.

Karkat stood on the shores watching the storm swirl and twist in the sky only miles off the mainland. "Karkat!" A voice called out through the howling wind, Rose came running up to him. "Are you insane? There's a typhoon about to hit and you're just standing here? Get your ass inside now!" He turned to her, a bit surprised, Rose hardly raised her voice.

"We're fine." You said calmly. "He's here."

"He?" Rose's eyes joined your own in watching the sky. 

"It's him, he's stopping the storm. He's protecting us, again."

"John…" Her voice trailed off and she put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, John!" She shouted into the wind. 

Karkat smiled and cheered for you too, his voice joining with Rose's. You grinned; you knew he could feel you. You closed your eyes and reached out; grabbing the system with everything you had left. It was exhausting and for a moment you feared you might use up whatever special energy that was allowing you to stay here in the first place, but you didn't disappear, the storm did. The angry swelling clouds receded and the wind died down, even the rain stopped.

You floated to the ground and stood in front of Karkat. "Heh heh I did it!" You said happily. Karkat's eyes were still raised to the sky, watching the sun burst through the remaining clouds. 

"You did it John, you're still the hero, and you still save us even when you're gone." You wanted to wipe the tears from his face but he did it for you.

Over the next few days Karkat comes to visit you every day. He's so shocked and surprised that you were still helping them. He was grateful you were still with them. And he was proud to call you his Matesprit.

"I'm proud of you too Karkat," you said behind him. "I would never dream of leaving you alone, or any of our friends alone. Ever. I'll always be here for you. Know that."

You spent the rest of the night leaning against him and letting breeze pet his head.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah?" You answered with a small gust of wind.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, of course." You let the troll know both with your voice and with a warm gust of wind, gently whispering in his ear. You placed your invisible lips to his and kissed him softly. "I will always love you, Karkat; I wouldn't have died for you if I didn't."

He seemed to understand because his eyes softened and he smiled. 

That night he fell asleep by your gravestone, covered in white petals and your embrace. The wind whispering to him all your feelings.


End file.
